Saints Row One Shots
by UnchartedFreaks
Summary: Mostly about my SR Boss Anthony's past and stuff like that!
1. Playa

"Dammit, Julius. He's just a kid!" Troy scolded as they pulled into the parking lot of the rundown church.

That boy he saved from being shot by that Vice King shouldn't have been recruited into the Saints.

"A kid who is good with a gun and doesn't talk back." Julius countered as they entered the abandoned church.

The young man may have been mute but he was a damn good shot and a good solider.

"You ever think he doesn't talk back because he's to scared?" Troy asked the older man as he sighed.

Troy was an undercover cop. He had already made friends in this gang but he didn't want this kid involved.

"He doesn't even have his license, Julius. He's learning to drive by dodging bullets and running over people. Hell, he won't even tell us his name so we just call him playa!" The younger man said as they both heard footsteps approaching.

They turned to the door to see it creek open and the newest member of the Saints entered as Troy lit up a cigarette.

Playa was dressed in a black undershirt with a purple basketball jersey over it, black basketball shorts, white socks covered by grey and purple sneakers. That white and purple baseball cap made him look even younger.

"How did it go, son?" Julius asked Playa as the kid handed him the drug money.

He should be at home with his family, Troy thought. Did he even have any family?

"Good work, playa." Julius told the kid before handing him his cut of the money.

The boy walked out of the church as Troy sighed.

Playa scared Troy at times. He was good with a gun and lately Troy could see a change in him.

The kid had started talking, according to Johnny and Dex. Playa was starting to feel comfortable around the Saints and this life.

That scared Troy.

Had Julius created a monster or just awakened one inside that kid?


	2. Name

Anthony Micheal Williams Jr.

The picture of the youngest member of the Saints glared back at Troy as he stared back.

He had gotten a call from one of his fellow officers about the name and he secretly drove the station, wanting to look for himself.

It wasn't just a coincidence.

Anthony Micheal Williams Sr was a big-time drug deal in the city and his so called wife, Beth, was a druggie who only stayed with him for the drugs.

They then had a son on the first of November who was born in the hospital but the cops couldn't catch them due to Anthony Sr's hired help.

"This poor kid.." Troy told himself as he saw the reports.

Sightings of a little boy doing drug deliveries, hair constantly changing and eventually looking dead, always having bruises and cuts. The mother, both drugged up and drunk, screaming at the child, calling him a mistake and not worth his father's name.

That's when the mother and father were both found dead.

Beth was stabbed to death and Anthony Sr was shot multiple times.

It was confirmed that Anthony Sr killed Beth by the fingerprints and blood on his clothes.

The father's death was a bit more...interesting.

By a long shot.

The team sent in to investigate the double murder had found out that the gun had to have been aimed high to fire the first shot before the father hit the ground.

That meant the shoot was four feet tall.

Anthony Jr, a seven-year-old kid, killed his own father.

"From the reports, it was confirmed to be self-defense but the kid wasn't at the scene..." Troy read as he continued looking through the files and reports.

The father had snapped, killed the mother, and tried to kill his own son.

Anthony had seen one of his father's many guns and saw his mother die before managing to grab the weapon before firing.

"Wow.." Troy whispered as he didn't see anything else.

Anthony had mostly stayed out of trouble until he joined the Saints besides minor incidences with police.

"No wonder the kid doesn't talk much.." Troy spoke to himself as he shut the computer down.

He wouldn't mention this to anyone else.


	3. Maggie

Little sneaker covered feet ran down the dark streets of Stilwater as seven-year-old Anthony Williams Jr cried to himself.

He had just witnessed his father brutally stab his mother with a knife over and over again before attempting to go after Anthony.

That's when Anthony managed to get his small hand on the pistol before firing shot after shot into his father's body.

Tears continued to fall down the boy's cheeks as the only thing he could do was run.

Anthony turned a corner before running into something and falling hard onto his back.

"Well, well. What do we have here?" A man's voice said coldly as Anthony's heart clenched in his chest.

People had warned him not to be out after dark.

That's when the bad men came out, an older woman had once told him.

Anthony's eyes clenched shut as he was prepared for the worst to happen.

"Aren't you a little young to be out here by yourself, dear boy? Where are your parents?" A woman's gentle voice told him as one of the child's eyes peeked open to see a middle aged woman staring at him, a cane in her left hand.

Her clothes were covered with holes, her what seemed to be blond hair dark with grime, and her skin was caked with dirt.

Anthony had no doubt she was homeless.

Anthony couldn't speak as the woman held out a hand.

"Let's get you off the dirt ground, okay?" The woman told him with a sweet smile as Anthony took her hand as she helped him up.

She gently brushed off Anthony's shirt as he looked up at her.

"D-Dead..my parents are dead.." Anthony's broken voice told her as she looked at him with pity in her eyes.

She had known how cruel this city and the world could be but not to a child such as the one in front of her.

"Oh, you poor boy." The woman told him as she looked down at him.

She couldn't just let him wander the streets. The gangs would kill him during a gunfight or the police would throw him into a foster home.

"What's your name?" The woman asked him as Anthony looked down at the ground.

What was he supposed to tell her?

"You don't have to tell me right now, it's okay. All my friends call me Maggie Sue. How would you like to come stay with myself and my friends for a little while, huh?" Maggie asked the boy as he stared at her.

Being with her would be better than being alone, that was for sure.

Anthony nodded as he pointed the old wooden cane.

"Why do you have that cane?" Anthony asked the woman as she chuckled.

She forgot how curious a child can be.

"I hurt my leg a long time ago and don't have the money to fix it. It's fine, I'm used to it." Maggie told the boy as he nodded.

It must hurt, Anthony thought.

Maggie Sue saw the young child yawn as the sun was just starting to rise.

"C'mon, I'll take you to the others. Nobody will hurt you, I promise." Maggie smiled as she gently picked up the boy.

He rested his head on her shoulder before slowly closing his eyes.

"My name's Anthony, Maggie.." Anthony told her before falling into sleep.

Part of him just wished he would wake up in his bed like usual but the other part was glad he was out of that house of horrors.


	4. New Home

"Who's that with Maggie?" A hushed voice asked as everyone saw the woman with the cane have something on her shoulder.

All eyes were on her as most had resumed their daily tasks in the abandoned building which they all resided in.

"It looks like a kid!" Another quiet voice whispered as Maggie took the sleeping child to one of the empty rooms.

The mayor of Stilwater had left the building up to allow some of the poor and homeless folk live in but Maggie Sue was the one who kept it up and running.

She wasn't the official leader but everyone respected what she had to say.

Maggie gently placed the boy on a mattress that laid on the floor before putting a dirty blanket over him.

The boy stirred slightly as she patted his head.

"He's just a child." A teenager's voice said as Maggie looked at him before exiting the room, her cane echoing throughout the walls.

Maggie did not need a lecture.

"I saved that boy, Lucas. If the gangs didn't shoot him in the crossfire than the police would have thrown him to those corrupted government fools." Maggie stated calmly as most residents were either asleep or by the garbage can fire outside.

Lucas shook his head as he sighed.

She wasn't getting it.

"We can hardly take care of ourselves here, Maggie. Much less a kid." Lucas said as Maggie turned to fully face him.

She was not about to cast that boy aside like trash.

"He will not leave, Lucas. We've held our own so far and we will continue to do so. If you have a problem with that, you are more than welcome to leave yourself. Am I clear?" Maggie asked with coldness in her voice as Lucas sighed.

Everyone knew if someone angered Maggie, she would not hesitate to whack that cane against your calf or knee.

"Yes, Maggie." Lucas said as the woman turned back around.

"Goodnight, Lucas." Maggie told the young man as she headed back to where Anthony slept.

A slight smile came across her face as she chuckled.

He had a lot to learn about this life but he would catch on quick.

The boy would have to in order to survive.


	5. Cap

"Hey, new kid!" A voice shouted as Anthony slowly opened his eyes before realizing he was being shaken.

He looked up to see a teenager staring back at him.

"Maggie wanted me to show you around, come on." The kid told him as Anthony nodded before getting up off the mattress he didn't remember sleeping on.

The kid followed the teenager out into the hallway as he looked up at him.

The teenager looked annoyed, the boy thought to himself.

Anthony was about to ask where he was when he was slammed up against the wall, his head bouncing off of the wall.

"You listen to me, you little brat. We can't even take care of ourselves! Much less a high maintained kid like you!" The teen said as he grabbed Anthony's collar and shook him.

What had he done to make this guy so angry?

"I know who you are and who you are related to. Your dad killed my dad!" He said as Anthony looked up at him.

Anthony wasn't like his dad.

At all.

"H-He's dead. My mom is too.." Anthony admitted but the teen's grip wasn't letting up.

Anthony wanted to yell but he was to afraid to even move.

That's when the teenager was yanked back and thrown to the ground.

The boy looked up to see a huge man who looked like giant compared to little Anthony.

"Maggie already told you to leave that boy alone, Lucas." The man's deep voice boomed as the teenager held his arm.

Anthony stayed against the wall as the big man looked down at him.

"You okay, little man?" He asked as Anthony gave a little nod.

"Y-Yeah." Anthony replied as he held his head.

At least it wasn't bleeding.

"Name's Benjamin but people around here call me Big Ben. Why don't you go to Maggie while I have a little talk with Lucas here." Ben suggested as Anthony nodded before taking off.

He didn't want to stay around there.

Anthony walked around the building until he spotted the woman sitting in a rocking chair near the window.

"Maggie!" Anthony said as she looked at him.

She didn't like the shakiness of his voice.

"What is it, my boy?" Maggie asked as she gently picked up Anthony and put him on her lap.

What had him so scared?

Maggie listened to his story as she sighed.

She should have known he would do something like this.

"Well, on a happier note, I got you a gift." Maggie said as Anthony looked at her.

How did she get him anything? They had no money.

"You did? How?" Anthony asked as Maggie grabbed the bag next to her.

She let out a laugh as she saw the curious look on his face.

"Beggars can't be choosers, dear. We do what we have to as long as we survive." Maggie told the boy as he nodded.

Maggie would teach him the basics once he was a little older.

Anthony watched as she pulled out a baseball cap.

The hat was purple while the bill was white.

It would help cover his hair since he didn't like the way it was while keeping the elements out of his eyes.

"Here you go, my boy." Maggie said as she placed the cap on Anthony's head as he smiled.

He had never gotten a present before.

"Thank you, Maggie."Anthony said as he hugged her.

Maggie smiled as she hugged the boy back as she looked up to see a man.

"I threw Lucas out, Maggie. He won't be around here anymore." Benjamin said as Maggie nodded.

Lucas was always a loose cannon.

"Thank you, Ben." Maggie told the large man as Anthony looked up at her.

Who else knew who his parents were?

"Did you know?" Anthony asked her as she looked at him.

She knew this question would come up.

"I knew the reputation your father had and I saw you on the streets but that was not the reason I helped you. I was not going to let a child starve on the streets." Maggie told him as he nodded.

His stomach growled as he put both arms over it.

Maggie chuckled as she gently put him back on the ground before standing and grabbing her cane.

"Let's teach you how to get some food, huh?" She asked as Anthony nodded, adjusting his new cap.

He was willingly to learn whatever she taught him.


	6. The Decision

"Maggie! Maggie!" The nineteen-year old's voice shouted throughout the building as he limped slightly.

He had to tell her about what had happened earlier.

"What is it, my boy?" Maggie asked with slight concern as she saw the young adult's leg.

Her eyes went wide as she sat him down before rolling his pant leg up, seeing the cuts and bruising.

"What happened?!" Maggie asked the adolescent as he looked at her.

Where to begin?

Anthony started telling her about being caught in a crossfire between the Vice Kings, Los Carnales, and The Rollerz. Then when the car exploded and sent him to the ground before almost being shot until he was saved by Julius and Troy.

"Julius wants me to help take out the bad gangs around here! To help the city!" Anthony told her as Maggie shook her head.

She didn't save this boy from the streets just to become a member of a gang and bleed out on them.

"I don't know about that, my boy. Gangs never have good intentions." Maggie told him as she searched through a box for the few medical supplies they did have.

Life hadn't been easy for the duo lately.

With all the gang warfare going on, they had lost friends and some had even left town.

Anthony never left her side, though.

"What if it is true, though? Wouldn't it be good to walk around town and not having to worry about getting shot?" Anthony asked as he was confused.

Maggie had practically preached about wanting peace in the city and how Anthony had been shown a way to do just that.

"Yes but if you did join up with that gang, you would be shot at. I will not risk your life for peace, my boy." Maggie scolded as Anthony shook his head.

He wanted to be a part of something, to make a difference.

"They saved my life, Maggie. Don't I owe them?" Anthony asked innocently as Maggie sighed.

How she wished he had ignored her lecture on keeping your debts and favors empty.

"I suppose you do, Anthony." Maggie told him as Anthony smiled a little.

He could shoot a gun and had even practiced with it for self-defense.

Anthony would be lying to himself if he said he wasn't terrified but he had to repay them for saving his life.

"Dear, you do realize that if you join this gang, we wouldn't be able to talk much?" Maggie said as Anthony was confused.

What was she talking about?

"The other gangs would use me as leverage. I would still contact you but it would be discreet." Maggie said as Anthony nodded.

Now he was even more scared.

"Keep your head up, my boy. Don't look weak in the face of the enemy." Maggie said as she tilted his chin up and smiled a little.

She knew he would be able to handle himself but it didn't make her feel any better.

"Now, you get some rest. Sleep on your decision. If you wake and decide you don't want to go to the church, you don't have to." Maggie told him as she helped him up.

She watched as Anthony limped to the same room she had put him in when he first arrived before lying on the dirty mattress, his old hat lowered to cover his eyes.

Maggie sat in her rocking chair as she sighed.

All she knew was that Julius Little better keep her boy protected or she would have to pay him a visit.

Just like old times.


End file.
